forever mine
by merriavolturi
Summary: the Cullen family gets a letter that says that every person even Bella has to go to Italy for a ball of some sorts there she find out the ball is for her because she is the lost princess of volturi what will happen will she stay or will she go
1. the letter

**Bella pov **

it been five months since the Cullen family returned Edward and me where happy. I don't know why but I feel like this happiness was never meant to be and that when the letter came I still remember it

_flashback_

"_Edward do you ever feel like something bad going to happen that you don't understand " I said tying to hide the fear in my voice. Edward was the one confused he was always there for me _

_"No my love why do you ask" he said with even more confusion on his face something I never scene before _

_"Bella, Edward come quick there a letter from the volturi and we don't know what they want" said a scared Alice running toward us even more scared then Edward._

_"what wrong, Alice" I said really confused now then ever._

_"ok ,ok so esme was gardening when the mailmen came so she figured she get it, so she looked at all the letter, bill exedra , exedra that when she found a letter with a the words '**volturi**' in big red letters and it looked important so she left it there for carleile to look at it. so when he came home we all where home at that point except for you and Edward. so we thought we would wait for you two so now that we are all here carleile can read it. Alice said her voice ever more scared._

_"it ok, it ok." I said in a soft voice to smooth Alice before we go in. _

_There was a white envelope that had the word volturi in big red letters it seemed that every one had was scared of what to come from the word of the letter carleile started to speak the letter saying:_

**_dear Cullen family, _**

**_ you are summoned by aro to the volturi castle for there will be a ball and a ceremony to celebrate aro daughter life. you may bring guest to this funeral. meet alec, Jane, Felix,Demeteri at the airport in two weeks _**

**_ sincerely Marcus volturi_**

_flash back ends _

I hurried out of my room waving good bye to Charlie and in to my truck I was told to go to the airport and wait for them at the door 8 hours later they finally made it

"wow it look you 8 hours to get ready we only staying there for 2 week nothing that big" I said with a laugh at the end looking at there luggage at how many there was and how bags there is in each hand

we finally landed in Italy it was goegouse when we made it to where they where supposed to be. we all collapsed on the ground when I look up my eye meet a two handsome crimson eye that look like vampire. It took me a while till Icould get up when I finally got up the 4 people all with crimson eyes spoke

"hello carleile" the small blond one said her voice filled with sadness from maybe a loss of sorts. But also filled with joy at the same time

"greeting Cullen family" said a boy with messy dark brown hair and a smirk his face.

"Jane, alec how are you today" esme said a little scared then before.

" good please follow us to the car " Jane said with a mild happy face.


	2. the past is the past

_**Alec pov **_

it was a normal day when master Marcus said to deliver a letter to the Cullen that said the where invited to the ball Aro was holding for the princess that we all thought was gone forever that wasn't just the sad part . the sad part is finding out your mate is gone forever. now I know I will never see her goegouse dark eye or feel her sweet lips move across mine. so I have to keep telling my self she not coming back ever

"Alec can you come here for a minute " Aro said like he knew something I didn't.

"Yes master Aro" I said more confuses then ever.

"Alec I want you to go with Jane, Felix and, Demeteri to pick up the Cullen and bring them back to take to them about what this ball means understand " Aro said with a stricter tone in his voice I did not know why he want nasty animal blood drinker at the ball

"ok master I will do as you have ask" I said wondering why he invited them instead of asking question I did as I was told.

_**Emmett pov **_

why the princess had Bella full name 'Isabella' I was scared that they where going to kill us scene we told Bella about vampire.

" hello carleile" one of the witch twins said.

"greeting Cullen family" the other witch twin said.

" hello Jane, alec how are you today" esme said scared then ever.

"good, please follow us to the car" Jane said but not mean like she was when we first meet them but sad like she had lost a great friend.

_**Jane pov **_

I felt sad for a week listening to Bells old music she left behind when she ran away almost 5 years ago my brother is also grieving over Bella because Bella was his only happiness and when he left it was like she took his heart with her ever scene then he was never the same.


	3. know the past is on thing but living the

_**Bella **** pov **_

it been five days scene we arrived in Italy it was nice here. today we **all **had to go to the throne room.

"greeting Cullen family how is you stay so far" Aro said eager to see what we said.

" it been surprisingly peaceful what is going on dear friend" carleile said confusion spread across his face

"nothing my dear friend it just scene my daughter ran away nothing been the same." Aro said

"daughter what do you mean daughter" carleile said really confuses now.

"do you not remember that little girl running around here laughing and playing My dear friend" aro said

" oh yes Mia what ever happened to her to though" carleile said now not confuses but sad

"oh my dear friend she has run away and she is nowhere to be found" Aro said even more sad.

"I'm so sorry my friend" carleile said.

" it ok it just Jane and Alec are very depress now"

"1. Jane keeps playing Bella music she left behind"

"2. alec has been mopping around here like a ghost"

" all just miss her so." aro said now very sad.

_**carleile pov**_

* * *

I haven't seen my dear friend so sad over something though Bella was not just something she was a princess a prize jewel something to cereous forever. by the way it look the princess being missing is the ross thing to happen to the volturi in centuries but I knew that they would find her. somewhere, one day.


	4. missing love

**_ love mind tricks_**

* * *

_love is just a myth _

_for those of you who trip in the webs of lie_

_love does not exist _

_for love was once mine but now it is gone_

**alec pov **

I was alone in my room listening to Bella old music gave me. we had the same taste in music what am I talking about she gone _**forever **_stupid head that when I heard laughing outside. So I check it out. I walk to the door and an opened it to see Edward and that swan girl giggling down the hall way. so I ran as fast as I could to them to see why they where laughing.

"why are you laughing" I said thinking it was me.

"nothing" the swan girl said giggling more after she stop.

" it just we know what you just said" Edward said laughing some more.

"you did" I said they where listening at me

"yeah, dude your not a stupid head for thinking about her it normal to think about you loss. I thought about Bella when I left her to protect her. so it normal" Edward said.

"your name is Bella" I said.

"yup Isabella Merra swan but my family and close friends call me Bella my dad calls me bells.

inside I was dry sobbing because bells always made people call her Bella or if you where close to her you called her bells. When I finally couldn't help it I started dry sobbing and ran as fast to the garden which belong to Bella and me she always told me she felt safe her in my arms. and that where I propose to her and that day was five weeks before she went missing. Oh how I miss her so I wish she was in my arms right now it just not fair Edward has a mate last time I saw him it was me with the mate not him.

"I miss you Bella" I screamed.


	5. finding daughter

**Bella pov **

I when Edward told me what alec thought I didn't giggle anymore because then I remember something big.

"wait Alec" I said running after him

"Bella no" Edward said shocked on what I just did.

when I came across a garden I heard someone scream my name I walked over to where I heard the screaming come from and there was Alec dry sobbing then another memory came to me I hide in the bushes for awhile then just walk over there and laid my head on his lap.

"I missed you too" I said looking up at his face

"no you don't you love Edward not me and besides you not my mate anyway" he said still dry sobbing.

"yes I am, remember the time we first came here and I said 'I will always fell safe her in your arms' I meant it then and I mean it now" I said.

"but you Edward mate not mine" Alec said scared what Edward would do if he saw us together.

"I knew he wasn't my mate when we first got the letter it was the first time I remember my real family which is Aro, Marcus, Caius, and you, I didn't know what it meant then but now I know it meant that I found my true family." I said happy to be back home know that I got **all** my memory back I knew everyone's name, everyone's power, and most of all my identity

"I missed you Merria" Alec said hugging me tight.

"I missed you too" but instead of hugging we kissed.

oh how I missed being back but I had to wait till the night of the ball to tell my family but it was worth it (oh and one more thing I broke up with Edward 'yay me' I didn't like him anyway.)

there was a knock on the door (oh and I'm in old bedroom) so I decided to get it instead of saying come in.

"hello" I said sexily how was leaning on the door.

good afternoon sweetie how was your morning so far" he said leaning to kiss me.

"it was good I missed you though" I said leaning to kiss also.

"oh then I might have a something to fix that" he said deepening the kiss.

we stop when we heard a growl come from behind us alec turned around to see Jane his older twin sister.

"alec what are you doing" Jane said mad then ever.

"I'm kissing my faience" alec said to his mad sister.

"she not Bella she Edward mate not yours" she said.


	6. mother daughter time

**alec volturi pov**

"yes she is, she lost her memory and when she found me in the garden that belonged to us she remember we where going to tell you guy at the ball" I said.

"if she is bells then what is my nickname" Jane said madder then I've ever scene her before.

"well, you see jenny I know it but I can't say it" my Merria said cuter then before.

"it is you" Jane said happy to see her best friend safe.

"yep the one an only" Merria said laughing at what just happen.

"we missed you bells! can I ask you something?" Jane said wondering why she ran away in the first place.

"sure what" she said.

"why did you run away in the first place"

"I didn't really runaway I was kidnap somehow" Merria said.

we could hear gasp from everyone in the castle then there was a urgent knock on the door Jane open the door to see that the three king where all there.

" I thought I heard belle my daughter Bella say she was kidnap " Aro said it seems that master aro felt pain over the word kidnap then he went on." if it is true then may see your hand "

of course master aro did this to see if his daughter has returned of not. But also he could never read her thought.

"of course" my angle said.

"very well then" aro said taking Bella hand then dropping it soon after.

"see, I am Bella" my angle said in the sweetest strictest voice she had.

"indeed so" aro said then hugging his daughter in a ever so lightly hug.

"I missed you to" Bella said almost crying by the way it looked she missed us just as much as we missed her.

we all gave are hugs then we headed to the wives tower to tell master aro wife that her baby girl is bake and give them a mother-daughter time since they haven't had it in a while.

**sulpicia pov **

it was almost midnight when my husband barge in my chamber with Jane and alec and a girl that looked like my daughter Bella who ran away five years ago. (it been boring since then.)

"honey why are you here and have this girl with you" I ask curious of what he said

"honey are daughter has returned to us" he said, I wanted to believe him but It seemed to true to be real.

"you mean this girl is are daughter, aro you better not be pranking me" I said really think it was a prank the true.

"yes, and dear I would never prank you at all" he said seriousness in his voice.

I patted the seat next to her and the guard and aro left to let me talk to my daughter.

"so Bella why did you run away" I said knowing she would tell the truth.

"I didn't I was kidnap by someone" she said I felt the venomous tears fill my eyes (which where never going to fall0.

"my poor baby" I said holding her like I did when she was young.

all night we talk we finally stop when I heard her yawn so I took her to her suit. I went to the 2nt floor where her bed was and placed on her bed where she slept peacefully I went to the thorn room to tell the other that Bella was in bed asleep.

"honey, Bella asleep" I said in a whisper knowing he heard me.

"ok, I'll have alec check on her later" he said tired knowing he could never rest but he would be ok later.

tomorrow was the ball oh what a surprise they would have when they realize the princess is alive and well


	7. the ball

**Bella pov **

I woke up in my bed. last night was the best time of my life I finally was reunited with my mom and we talk all night. But I got tiered after a while so my mom took me to my room and placed me in my bed. then left to tell my dad. today I was so exited because today is the ball and my aunt Athindora and uncle Caius and uncle Marcus and the whole guard that I'm back. so today is very exiting for me and my family because every body thinks I'm gone.

I was deep into my thought when there was a knock on the door so I did what I did to everyone.

"come in" I said thinking it was someone I liked and I was right. when a exited Alice came in with my fiancé alec who was amazed at Alice's grip.

"so is it true about you being the princess and all" she said her voice filled with excitement of some sorts.

"yes, so can you please let go of alec arm now" I said I little annoyed about her griping my mate hand that hard.

"ok" she said

"so why you drag me all the way to Merria room again" he said wondering about why she did it in the first part.

" I wanted to hear it from both of you, oh and every single girl here like Heidi, Jane , Chelsea, you mom and aunt and my sister and you are all going shopping, so let go" she said dragging me to where all the other girls was and heading to the mall.

**Alec pov**

so it was noon the time when all the guest should be arriving and girls come back. it was an hour later when the girls came back but still not time to get ready we have to be ready and down there at the door so we can give them a big surprise.

"honey I'm tired can you wake me when it five minute before it time" she said.

"ok, sweetie just sleep and I'll wake you up you five minutes before we have to go" I said letting her sleep for a little bit.

( after she wakes and gets dress dress)

**Bella pov **

after I took a little nap and got dress me and alec had to go dawn to the ball room and present are self. this part of the day was worth the wait because I got to surprise all the guest that I'm alive oh and sing a couple songs to show my love for alec my father and the rest of the volturi. when I finally walked in and saw everyone had a shoke face on. We mixed and mingled a little and finally went to my dad a whispered my plane then ran on stage and grabbed the mic and told the band to play love story and did.

Bella song.

we were both young when I first saw you.

**I closed my eyes.**

**and the flashback started.**

**I standing there.**

**on a balcony in summer air.**

**see the light.**

**see the party, the ball gowns.**

**see you make your way though the crowd.**

**and say hello, little did I know.**

**that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said.**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

** I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they're try in to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

**Bella 2nt song.**

**I'm the end of the rainbow, daddy pot of gold,  
I'm daddy's little girl to have and to hold.  
A precious gem is what I am  
I'm mom-my's bright and shi-ning star.  
I'm the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
I'm the Easter Bunny to mommy and me;  
I'm sugar, you're spice, you're ev'-ry-thing nice,  
And I'm daddy's little girl.**

******I'm the end of the rainbow, daddy pot of gold,  
I'm daddy's little girl to have and to hold.  
A precious gem is what I am  
I'm mom-my's bright and shi-ning star.  
I'm the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree,  
I'm the Easter Bunny to mommy and me;  
I'm sugar, you're spice, you're ev'-ry-thing nice,  
And I'm daddy's little girl.**

**I'm the treasure I cherish, so sparkling and bright;  
I was touched by the Holy and beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing, a hea-ven-ly thing,  
And I'm daddy's little girl.**

**Bella last song**

** Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life**

**And I know you watched me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers**

**And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me**

**Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
And giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes**

**Cause he is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me**

**And when I watch my baby grow up  
I'll only want what's best for her  
And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say**

**He is good, so good  
And he treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me  
Mama don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me**

I took one more breath and said

"that was for my mom, dad, and mate Alec volturi


	8. alec sings? and the engagment

_**alec 1st song**_

**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!**

**So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful**

**Nana (chant)**

** took a deep breath that I didn't really need.**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**I finished the song then whispered another song to the band which would be my last**

**alec 2nt song.**

** Liam] I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race**

**Harry] Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

**[Zayn] Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing**

**[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**

**[Niall] Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night**

**Louis] Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing**

**[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**

**All] Ooooooh, Ooooooh (2x)  
[Harry] You've got that one thing**

**[Liam] Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead**

**All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out get out get out of my mind ([Harry] Out of my mind)  
And come on come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing**

**alec 3rd song /last song.**

** I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**  
**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**  
**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**  
**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**  
**That led me straight to you**  
**Yes He did**

**I think about the years I spent, just passing through**  
**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand**  
**You've been there, you understand**  
**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**  
**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**  
**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**  
**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**  
**That led me straight to you**

**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms**  
**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**  
**That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road**  
**That led me straight to you**

everyone gasp except Jane she knew I could sing but people where still amazed even Bella.

"alec, alec I never knew you sang" Bella said still in shock.

that when I decided to pop the question so I got one knee and pulled out a velvet box with a Diamond and took her hand and ask

"Isabella Mary volturi princess of voltirra would you do the me the pleasure of being my wife" I said worried that she would say no and go back to that Cullen Edward how is so sullen.


	9. letter to my reader

dear reader's,

sorry for not updating still thinking about what to do and with school (it testing week yay)

I promise to update soon

love Merria volturi


End file.
